


Can't Wait

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bradley and Colin have a Skype interview in 5 minutes, but they haven't seen each other in almost a month.</div>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

Bradley knew Colin was trying to ask a question or tell him something, likely something serious or important, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month and he didn't think he was going to last very long, anyway.

Whatever Colin had to say could wait. He tried to say something along those lines, but he found it hard to get out anything remotely comprehensible when his own tongue was working against him as it licked furiously into Colin's vaguely protesting mouth. He ignored Colin's obviously half-hearted attempts to slow things down and shoved his hands into Colin's jeans, not bothering to unzip them or unclasp the belt before he pushed everything down on Colin's thighs to expose Colin's half-hard cock.

Colin gasped around Bradley's tongue when Bradley's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Br-bradley," he stuttered as Bradley stroked him quickly, making him completely hard in a matter of seconds. "We shouldn't do - ah - not here. We've only got 5 minutes."

Bradley pulled back from where he had been nibbling on the edges of Colin's ears and put his mouth on Colin's neck instead. He kept a strong grip and a steady pace on Colin's cock, going faster than he normally would and twisting his wrist far more often than necessary, but he wanted to push Colin over the edge as quickly as possible. He knew their time constraints.

With his free hand, he fought with his own jeans until they were down on his knees.

"Touch me," he breathed into Colin's ear.

Colin huffed but grabbed Bradley's cock and jerked it in time with Bradley's rhythm. Bradley gave up on trying to taste every inch of Colin's neck and dropped his forehead on Colin's shoulder, trying to find his breath.

"Hurry up," Colin said desperately, his hips rocking into Bradley's hand.

Bradley slid his cock against Colin's and wrapped his hand around them both, his fingers stretching uncomfortably as he tried to bring them both off. Colin finally gave up his self-control and grabbed Bradley's hair with enough force to pull out a few strands. Bradley grunted as Colin smashed their lips together ungracefully. Then Colin reached one hand around to squeeze Bradley's backside and that was all Bradley needed.

He gasped into Colin's mouth as pleasure ripped through him, making his vision blur and his thighs tremble so much that he almost fell over. He leaned into Colin, who pressed back against he wall, and panted harshly against Colin's scratchy, hairy cheek.

Colin gave an impatient sigh and Bradley quickly dropped to the floor and sucked the head of Colin's cock into his mouth. It only took a few teasing licks before his mouth was flooded and Colin was choking back a moan. Bradley licked Colin's cock greedily until Colin shoved him off, and then he stood to tuck himself away.

"We have like thirty fucking seconds," Colin hissed, nodding toward the computer screen as he redressed himself. "You couldn't have waited until after our interviews?"

Bradley shook his head, not even attempting to look guilty. "I really couldn't."

Colin rolled his eyes and ran his fingers gently through Bradley's hair, trying to sooth it down. "You look ridiculous. We can't do a Skype interview like this. Damnit, Bradley..." Colin's anger trailed off and Bradley could see panic and paranoia creeping into Colin's exasperated expression.

"It's fine," he said bracingly. He went over to his backpack and pulled out the baseball cap he'd been wearing outside. "I'll just put this on."

"You look like an idiot," Colin said, unimpressed.

"Probably, but I'm your idiot." Bradley pressed a few kisses to Colin's lips, refusing to give up until Colin kissed him back with a tiny sigh.

A ringing from the computer interrupted them and Colin pulled away to answer the Skype call. Bradley donned the hat and sat next to him, as close as he could without actually sitting in Colin's lap, and tried to focus on Merlin and not what he wanted to with Colin after all their interviews, when they had more than 5 minutes to themselves.


End file.
